Crumbling Down
by rodentz13
Summary: Percy and Annabeth are stuck in places in which they think the other will leave them. This is set in The Last Olympian, when Luke asked Annabeth if she loved him and when the gods offered Percy eternal youth. Percy and Annabeth may not realize it, but the other thinks Kronos is right. Their worlds might just be crumbling down. Brick by brick. Just as he promised. Oneshot Percabeth
**A/N: The story doesn't belong to me, otherwise I would be a troll. But, I'm trying my best to make you cry. HAHAHHAHAHAHH! Ooops… Urm.. Just read it, I guess…**

 **POV: Percy**

We are in that thin line of victory and defeat. I watched as my father coming up from the water and started to send monsters to Tartarus. And I watched as gods and campers getting injured pretty bad.

Now I watched as Luke and Annabeth sat close to each other, staring intently in each other's eyes. Luke knew what to do, with Annabeth's help.  
"I must do this." He told her, on the verge of crying.

He gently took his weapon –Backbiter- and dragged it towards his neck. My heart was beating rapidly and dangerous thoughts quickly crossed me. What if Luke wasn't actually good? Gods, Annabeth was so close… What if he… No, Luke wouldn't, would he?

A shiver ran down my spine as I looked at Luke with worried eyes. I tried to hide it, but if something very important was done in a war. You just can't help but doubt.

He paused and looked up at Annabeth. "Do you love me?"

The world froze for me and it started to crumble down like Kronos promised. Brick by brick. Crumbling down…

She kissed me before. But was that just for luck? That wasn't Annabeth-like, though. My brain started to cause pain.

Annabeth seemed lost for words as she bit her lip. She said something but then looked at me. I probably seemed to look about to burst into tears. I looked away, sniffing while doing so.

Annabeth…?

Please answer him…

Please answer _me_ …

"I'm sorry, Luke. But no." I heard her say, then she murmured something that I couldn't hear. I felt my lips twitch into a barely visible smile. The world started to mend itself. A vision of Annabeth was the one who helped me out of the Stynx, the one who accompanied me everywhere.

Luke gave her a faint nod. And I realized something. Was the reason Annabeth seemed to hate me because of the fact Rachel was with me? Was it… Jealousy? I shook my head, impossible. Annabeth won't feel that way, surely.

Then I felt something hit my stomach –another realization. What if Annabeth liked another that wasn't either me or Luke? What if… She just liked me as a friend? My mind sighed internally, then I give up. All I can do is sit, wait and support her. If I love her, then I would let her go.

A harmless chuckle came from my mouth as I remembered a song –Let Her Go. It was quite catchy, quite nice. But still, back to Annabeth. What if… Erm…

 _Only know your lover when you let her go._

"Seaweed Brain…?" Annabeth's soft voice asked me, she gave a faint smile as she held out her hand. I took it and a small tingle reached me.

XXX

 **POV: Annabeth**

The gods called on our names, gifting us with things that we desired. I can't believe it –Olympus' Architect! Of course, Grover gotten to be a leader. And a wonderful one he would be.

I heard them boom Percy's name, I saw a faint flinch from him. He slowly walked forwards, keeping a straight face.

What would he give him?

They thanked him, thanked Percy. He deserved much. They announced many things and I smiled reassuringly even though Percy couldn't see me. And to my chagrin, they offered him a gift everyone dreamed of: eternal youth and a position at his father's side.

The world froze for me and it started to crumble down like Kronos promised. Brick by brick. Crumbling down…

I gasped, wishing he wouldn't accept this. I wasn't happy. My mind was brought back to before Luke killed himself –when he asked if I loved him.

I remember glancing at Percy, who tensed and was shocked to the very core. He had the similar expression as I did now. He turned away and let out a small sniff like nobody would notice. I remember looking back into Luke's eyes, I remember telling him that I loved him in a platonic kind of way. And I saw Percy relax in relief, smiling to myself. I watched in sadness as Luke plunged Backbiter into himself.

There was a silence –back at the present, I mean- in the room. "Please don't," I remembered saying, the words quietly escaped my mouth. I quickly tried to cover it with my hands.

Percy…?

He glanced at me, sucking in the vision of me in the verge of tears. I blinked.

Give them an answer…

He stared at me worriedly before turning back towards the gods in thought.

Percy…?

I saw him purse his lips. Percy's… pursing his lips… I couldn't help but let my lips twitch into a faint small.

Give _me_ an answer… Please?

I saw him look square in Zeus' eyes, one thing that you shouldn't do. Please tell me and get this over with. I… I could always join the hunters… Please, Percy…

His lips parted and one word came out in a forcing tone, "No."

The gods were speechless, _I_ was speechless. I couldn't help but smile and blink away the tears of joy that tried to claw out my eyes. "N-no?" Zeus roared, "You are… Turning down our generous gift?"

Percy hummed and told him something in reply. My hands were over my mouth and my eyes were shining.

XXX

 _Thank you for not letting my world crumble just yet_ , they thought.

 _And thank you for your love._


End file.
